London's flooded and in ruins!
London is the capital city of the United Kingdom and England with a popluation of around 8 million people living only in the urban area of London. It contains some of the worlds most famous buildings and some of the tallest buildings in the UK. These inculde Big Ben, House of Parliament, London Eye, Tower Bridge, Wembley Stadium, Canary Wharf, St. Paul's Cathredal and The Gherkin. But how long can London last without people? 1 day after people: All of London blacks out when its power grid falls. 3 days after people: Big Ben rings at the beginning of a new hour, for the last time. 1 week after people: Food which is rotting around the city is attracting creatures, such as pigeons and mice. 2 weeks after people: The Queen's Walsh-Corgis are hungry. But after 2 weeks, the Corgis have finished off a banquet set for hundreds, and all 9 eventually break out. 1 month after people: The pitch at Wembley Stadium is beginning to become overgrown. 3 months after people: A storm comes in from the North Sea, but the Thames Barrier keeps out most of the risen flood waters. The Thames itslef floods destroying famous restaurants, while most buildings suffer no damage at all. 1 year after people: Buildings around London have not yet begun to corrode in 1 year, but soon salt water from the Thames will start at the buildings structure. 5 years after people: The pitch at Wembley Stadium has became so overgrown that it now covers the seats. The photos of of Buckingham Palace are choked with greenedry. 10 years after people: The Thames Barier is still protecting London, but how long can it last? 20 years after people: Glass begins to fall out of London buildings. The famous glass pyramid atop One Canada Square is finally killed off, leaving a rusting steel frame left. The Gherkin begins to lose glass as it hits the streets below. 50 years after people: Flooding from the Thames has weakened the base of 8 Canada Square. It starts to lean slowly. While the Thames Barrier has kept London safe for 50 years, it is now it swallowed by the river and leaves London defenseless against the North Sea. 75 years after people: The Pride of the 2012 London Olympics and Paralympics and the BT Tower fall from the skyline. 100 years after people: Buildings begin to fall in London. The arch of Wembley Stadium collaspes. Big Ben is leaning too much and collaspes to the ground. While parts of The Westminister bridge fall apart. The rusting legs of the London Eye snap in half and collaspe. The floors of Tower 42 fall out, leaving its skeletion left. 150 years after people: 8 Canada Square falls from Canary Wharf. The Gherkin and The Bishopgate Tower loses there floors but there skeletions still stand. While the skeletion of Tower 42 finally gives way and collaspes. 175 years after people: One Canada Square collaspes leaving Canary Wharf no more. 200 years after people: The famous Tower Bridge collaspes while the tallest building in the UK The Shard collaspes leaving the Gherkin the tallest building in London. All the pieces of the Westminister Bridge have disappered. 250 years after people: The Bishopgate Tower's skeletion is being weakened by plants as they climb up the remaining part of the tower. 290 years after people: Tower 290 collaspes in a tornado. 300 years after people: The famous Wembley Stadium finally collaspes while the skeletion of the Bishopgate Tower dies. The Gherkin reins as the tallest building in London is ending. The diamond supports finally buckle and collapse.Nelson's columns snap and crumble into the water as well. Not many buildings still exist in London. 400 years after people: The dome of St. Paul's Cathredal collaspes caves into the rest of the cathredal. 500 years after people: The Houses of Parliament still stands but now, it collapses along with Buckingham Palace. 1000 years after people: Nearly all of London has disappered, while the Tower of London and Westminchester Abby still exist. But for how long? 10,000 years after people: 10,000 years after people has seen London with only two landmarks left. But now the Tower of London's four pyramids cave in and rest of tower collapse. The final bell falls in the Abby, crumbling the church and burning the royal graves. 1,000,000 years after people: London has reverted back to the marsh that the Romans found here 2,000 years ago. Luxurious buildings and elegant restaurants and stores are not looking so pretty now. They have become a muddy swamp. Category:Cities Category:London